Une étoile dans la nuit
by Zeephyre
Summary: Certain soir avant de s'endormir, Fíli se demande ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Smaug le Terrible n'avait jamais attaqué Erebor. Si Kíli aurait été plus heureux. Ensuite il se demande comment il aurait survécu à son chagrin sans lui. Et la réponse est toujours la même, il n'aurait pas survécu. -Durincest dans derniers chapitres-
1. Naissance d'une étoile

**Bonjour! :) **

**Ca fait un moment que j'avais ces texte dans mon ordinateurs ( à vrai dire ce sont les premier que j'ai écrits ) et je comptais les intégrer séparément dans la fanfiction que je suis entrain d'écrire: _Une âme pour les bouleverser tous_ mais finalement j'ai décidé de les poster en une petite histoire individuelle de quelques chapitres :) Dedans, les évènements du Hobbit sont légèrement modifié. Enfin les dates surtout, c'est à dire que Fili et Kili étaient des enfants lors de l'attaque de Smaug. **

**Voilà, tout est déjà écrit et ce ne sera donc pas très long ( pas plus de de 10 cours chapitres ) mais je voulais quand même les partager avec ceux que ça intéresse :) **

* * *

Voila maintenant plusieurs heures que sa mère avait été transportée dans la chambre parentale par son père et son oncle.

Mais Fíli, trop occupé à jouer avec ses soldats et chevaux de bois offert par l'ami de leur famille Bofur, ne jetait que de rare coup d'œil distrait à tous les allers et retours des nains qui circulaient désormais chez lui. À vrai dire il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui provoquait toute cette agitation et cela ne l'intriguait pas assez pour qu'il ne cesse ses occupations.

Il devinait néanmoins que tout ce remue ménage était lié à sa mère.

Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps elle semblait plus fatiguée, plus lente dans ses mouvements. Mais surtout, elle passait inhabituellement - surtout ces derniers jours - beaucoup de temps allongée ou assise à lire. Il avait aussi remarqué que sa mère était plus grosse qu'avant, mais ceci étant peu prononcé, il ne s'était aperçut du changement que très récemment.

Il y à quelques mois, on lui avait dit que bientôt quelque chose de beau et nouveau allait arriver dans sa vie.

Mais il n'y avait pas fait plus attention que cela, trop préoccupé par ses jeux et différentes histoires peuplées d'aventures extraordinaires dans lesquelles il se perdait pendant des journées entières.

Il s'était contenté d'hocher distraitement la tête quand on lui en avait parlé, l'esprit ailleurs, occupé à chevauché des contrées lointaines à la poursuite de quelques dragons imaginaires qu'il terrassait vaillamment, sauvant de justesse un village entier.

Fíli était un jeune nain très actif et très joyeux, il n'était pas rare d'entendre son rire au détour d'un des couloirs de la majestueuse cité d'Erebor. Il pouvait aussi faire preuve d'une grande curiosité quand le sujet en question suscitait son intérêt. Or, pour ce qui était du moment présent, on lui avait assuré que sa mère allait - irait bien, et c 'est pourquoi, rassuré, il ne se sentait pas plus concerné ou inquiet que cela.

Il était maintenant assis dans un des confortables et moelleux fauteuils du salon royal des appartements privés de ses parents. Il était une fois de plus perdu dans une de ses aventures extraordinaire. Plusieurs figurines en bois reposaient sur ses genoux et d'autres dans ses petites mains quand il remarqua que le trafic de nains c'était calmé. De plus, il n'entendait plus les étranges cris étouffés venant du fond du couloir. Intrigué par cette soudaine accalmie il releva la tête au moment où son père entrait dans la pièce avec ce qui lui sembla être un petit baluchon de linge blanc dans les bras.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif il abandonna ses figurines sur son fauteuil et se leva. Il suivis son père jusqu'au sofa et l'escalada pour être à la bonne hauteur pour pouvoir observer de plus près ce qui semblait provoquer le sourire attendrit de son _Adad_.

Il se plaça à genoux et s'appuya doucement sur un des bras de son père pour se pencher sur l'étrange baluchon de linge qui émettait de drôles de petits gazouillements.

Il remarqua alors que ce qu'il avait pris pour un tas de linge contenait en fait une toute_ petite chose rose_.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il n'avait jamais vu de bébé et très peu, voir jamais entendu parler de cela. En effet les naines étant plutôt en forts sous effectifs (seulement un tiers de la population), il était rare d'assister à des naissances et cela n'arrivait qu'à intervalle de plusieurs années.

Fíli fut dans un premier temps étonné qu'un si petit _truc_ puisse respirer, exister. La _chose_ était emmitouflée dans les couvertures blanches mais sa tête - si minuscule d'après Fíli - dépassait et on pouvait apercevoir au sommet de celle-ci une petite touffe de cheveux de jais.

Le jeune nain remarqua ensuite non sans un certain choque que cette _chose_ _rose_ n'avait pas de dents ! Il se demanda de quelle étrange race pouvait provenir ce _petit animal_. Apres tout il ne voyait pas ce que ca pouvait être d'autre, les nains avaient des cheveux (du moins beaucoup plus), des dents… Et à sa connaissance les autres races comme les Hommes et les elfes aussi !

Il continua son observation désordonnée et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent subitement sur ceux clos, de ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme _l'animal_.

Il commençait à se demander quelle farce on lui avait fait et si le "quelque chose de beau qui allait arriver dans sa vie " pouvait vraiment être cet étrange _animal rose_ quand soudain, _cela_ ouvrit les yeux.

Les yeux du jeune Fíli furent à ce moment inexplicablement plongés dans le regard à l'éclat chocolat de celui du _petit être_. Car oui, maintenant qu'il avait vu ce regard, il eu la certitude que ce ne pouvait être qu'un simple animal.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Plus rien n'existait autour de lui.

Seulement lui et ces deux yeux chocolats.

Il se perdit dans l'intensité et la profondeur des deux petites prunelles.

Le jeune nain ne réussi pas à défaire son regard et il sentit un frémissement lui parcourir l'échine. Le _petit être _continuai de l'hypnotiser. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Plus rien sauf l'être sous son regard.

L'envie de toucher le p_etit être rose_ devint de plus en plus forte. Ce fut ce désir incontrôlable qui le sortit de son hypnose et timidement il demanda à son père s'il pouvait le prendre. Connaissant son ainé aux habitudes brusques et soudaines son père le regarda d'un air hésitant.

- Non Fíli… C'est un bébé et il est très fragile, tu pourrais le faire tomber. Ce n'est pas un de tes jouets que tu peux laisser tomber sans risque, c'est ton petit frère.

Son petit frère.

Le son de ces quelques mots résonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du jeune nain.

- Non je ferais attention, je le promets ! Supplia le petit blond, ses yeux océan déjà embués. Il lui semblait soudain que sa vie dépendait de ce contact.

Voyant la peine que cela causait à son ainé de se voir refuser le droit de pouvoir prendre son petit frère, le père d'abord hésitant accepta finalement, non sans prendre des précautions.

- C'est d'accord mais pour commencer, assieds toi bien au fond du sofa et ensuite je le déposerais dans tes bras.

Trop heureux d'entendre cela le petit Fíli retrouva sa respiration et s'exécuta rapidement. En un clin d'œil il fut confortablement installé au fond du sofa.

Son père lui indiqua alors comment placer ses bras, avant de déposer délicatement son deuxième fils dans les bras de son ainé.

Fíli fut d'abord surpris de constater à quel point son petit frère était léger et à quel point maintenant qu'il l'avait dans les bras il lui semblait fragile et chétif.

À nouveau, un frémissement lui parcouru le dos quand, tout en gazouillant son petit frère se blottit contre lui, ses petits doigts potelés s'emmêlant dans quelques unes de ses mèches blondes.

Ce petit être lui paraissait maintenant si beau, si important et en même temps si frêle… à un tel point qu'il osait à peine respirer, craignant que le moindre mouvement ne lui fasse échapper le bébé.

_Son _bébé.

_Son_ petit frère.

Du haut de ses cinq ans Fíli se fit alors la promesse que jamais il ne le laisserait tomber, et qu'il serait toujours là pour prendre soin de ce petit frère, si petit, si vulnérable. Il était son grand frère, il devait donc veiller à ce que rien n'arrive jamais à son cadet.

Le petit prince savait déjà, inconsciemment ou non, que l'être fragile qu'il tenait délicatement dans ces bras venait de s'emparer de son coeur. Jamais aucun autre nain n'aurait plus d'importance que lui.

Attendris par l'image que lui renvoyaient ses deux fils, le mari de Dís, sourit et annonça d'une voix émue à son ainé :

- Fíli je te présente ton petit frère, Kíli.

* * *

**_Traduction Khuzdul : _**

Adad : père

**Je sais que ce n'est pas très long mais ce n'était au départ qu'un simple "souvenir" destiné à intégrer une autre histoire ^^ Je pense que je posterais la suite ce weekend :)**


	2. La fuite

**Bonjour, la suite de cette petite fanfiction de "souvenir" comme j'aime bien l'appeler :) Surement un peu plus triste... mais c'est un passage que j'avais beaucoup aimé écrire... Oui, j'ai un truc pour les textes à émotions :3 **

* * *

Fíli qui venait tout juste de se réveiller avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme effréné que lui imposait désormais son père.

Celui ci était rentré précipitamment dans la chambre que le jeune nain partageait avec son petit frère alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore dépassé le sommet des montagnes.

Le jeune père s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, deux secondes à peine, regardant tendrement ses deux jeunes fils qui dormaient encore paisiblement, un air serein peint sur leurs visages d'enfants.

Gravant cette image dans son esprit il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se dirigea en premier vers son ainé qu'il secoua doucement mais d'une main ferme pour lui faire ressentir l'urgence de la situation.

- Debout Fíli, réveille toi. Vite. Habille toi chaudement.

Il gagna ensuite à grand pas le lit où Kíli dormais encore profondément. Il caressa d'abord ses doux cheveux de jais puis tendrement sa joue du revers de la main pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Réveille toi petit Kíli.

Le petit nain émit un faible grognement ensommeillé.

Voyant qu'il aurait du mal à se réveiller et n'ayant pas de temps à perdre, le jeune père entreprit du mieux qu'il le put d'habiller son fils avec des vêtements chaud.

Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et enroula le petit nain encore tout somnolant dans une couverture chaude.

- Aller debout Fíli, ne traîne pas nous devons nous dépêcher, avait-il lancé en voyant que le jeune nain blond tardait à émerger.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Avait alors glapit le blond, les paupières lourde, on part en voyage?

- Non Fíli… non, on ne part pas en voyage… mais toi et ton frère allez quitter Erebor.

Sentant l'empressement dans la voix de son père Fíli avait alors fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour accélérer le mouvement et s'était finalement trouvé paré à partir en même temps que son père finissait de préparer Kíli.

Le jeune mari de Dís, s'empara fermement de la main de son aîné alors que de son autre bras il portait son deuxième fils. Celui ci s'était blottît contre son torse, ses petits doigts entremêlés dans les tissus des vêtements de son père qui commença alors la traversée de la cité au pas de course.

Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers, empruntèrent plusieurs portes, traversèrent des salles et, quand enfin ils franchirent une grande porte en pierre les menant sur une petite cour extérieure, le jeune nain blond couina :

- _Adad_, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où va-t-on Kíli et moi ? Et où est _Amad_ ? Est – ce que tu viens avec nous ?

Le vent violant rugissait de plus en plus fort et faisait voler leurs cheveux autour de leurs visages. Fíli enfonça le nez dans son manteau.

Son père ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de forcer le pas en direction d'un coin reculé de la cour où un petit mais robuste poney attendait sagement, quelques sacoche éparpillées autour de lui.

- Poney ! Gazouilla le petit Kíli qui avait aperçut l'animal alors qu'il tentait difficilement d'ouvrir ses petits yeux chocolat encore lourd de sommeil.

Leur père s'arrêta prêt de la bête et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Fíli.

- Ecoute moi bien Fíli, tu vas monter sur ce poney et ensuite je vais te donner ton petit frère. Je vais le mettre juste devant toi et il faudra que tu le tiennes aussi fort que tu pourras d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais et toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Le nain soupira puis regarda son fils dans les yeux.

- Fíli, mon fils, commença t-il, tu as 8 ans, tu es un grand nain maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que j'ai à te dire ne vas pas être facile à entendre, mais je sais que tu peux comprendre. Il inspira ensuite profondément : la cité est entrain de se faire attaquer par un dragon et toi et ton frère ne pouvez rester ici, il faut que vous partiez vous mettre en sécurité. Maintenant.

À l'entente des mots de son père, Fíli laissa un petit gémissement effrayé sortir de sa bouche.

- Allons Fíli, l'encouragea son père tout en lui donnant une petite bourrade dans l'épaule, tu n'es pas une fillette hein? Tu es un vrai nain ! Un vrai et qui n'a peur de rien comme son père !

Il ponctua toutes ses phrases d'une petite bourrade ce qui amena finalement le blond à laisser échapper un gloussement avant de bomber son fière petit torse.

- Oui père, je suis fort et je sais me défendre !

- Voilà ce que je voulais entendre mon fils.

Ragaillardi par le petit discourt que lui avait fait son père Fíli bomba à nouveau le torse et déclara plein de bonne volonté et de tout le courage dont il était capable :

- Alors moi aussi je reste ! Tu m'as appris à me servir d'une épée ! Je peux me battre à vos côtés.

Le père des deux petits princes ne put empêcher un sourire de fierté de franchir ses lèvres

Oui, il était très fier de son fils, il deviendrait un vaillant guerrier. Tout comme le serait son magnifique petit Kíli. Il en était certain. Après tout, ils étaient ses fils ! Et de plus grâce à leur mère il possédait le gène royal et fier des Durin. Ils s'en sortiraient. Il en était sur, et cela apporta un peu de réconfort à son cœur.

- C'est vrai je t'ai appris à te battre mais même si tu te débrouilles bien tu es encore loin d'avoir le niveau pour combattre. C'est pour cela qu'il faudra que tu continues à t'entraîner. Pour devenir encore plus fort. Et tu transmettras ton savoir à ton petit frère.

- Mais _Adad_, quand tu nous retrouveras tu nous entraînera à nouveau, n'est ce pas ? Tu continueras de veiller sur nous ?

Le jeune nain regarda tendrement son fils … oui, il espérait tellement pouvoir le faire… Pouvoir continuer d'éduquer et d'aimer ses fils.

Ses précieux enfants. Les mélanges parfaits nés de l'amour qu'il partageait avec sa si jolie et courageuse femme.

Ses seuls et uniques trésors.

Sa fierté.

Qui sait s'il en aurait à nouveau l'occasion…

Ne voulant pas inquiéter son fils mais ne voulant pas mentir non plus, car pour lui l'honnêteté était fondamental, il répondit énigmatiquement :

- Peut importe où je suis, Fíli, je continuerais toujours de veiller sur Kíli et toi. Il vous suffira de penser à moi.

Entourant ensuite ses deux fils de ses bras, il les emprisonna dans une dernière étreinte. Il les serra fortement contre lui, s'absorbant de leurs odeurs, de leur contact.

Le vent, semblable à un rugissement s'éleva plus fort encore, secouant violemment les branches des arbres. Le jeune père au cœur déchiré s'arracha douloureusement à l'étreinte et se releva rapidement. Il aida Fíli à monter sur le poney puis accrocha rapidement les sacoches à la selle. Une fois fait, il attrapa Kíli, posa un baiser remplit d'amour sur sa petite joue potelée et le plaça sur la selle devant son frère. Le petit brun, frigorifié, fatigué et malgré ses trois ans, semblait comprendre que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Des petits gémissements avalés par le vent sortaient régulièrement de sa bouche mais ils se calmèrent quand une des mains de son grand frère se posa sur son épaule. Fíli avait toujours été l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir apaiser le petit prince aux cheveux de jais.

- Vous allez chevaucher le plus rapidement possible sans vous arrêter jusqu'à chez notre cousin éloigné Daín, déclara leur père d'une voix forte pour couvrir le vent, ne t'arrêtes sous aucun prétexte Fíli. Et surtout il faut que tu restes avec ton petit frère, n'oublies pas : tu dois le protéger conte tous ceux qui lui voudront du mal. Il est ta famille Fíli, le même sang coule dans vos veines. Ne l'oublie jamais et ne te sépare jamais de lui.

Le blond presque vexé que son père lui rappel quelque chose qui était pour lui une évidence se récria avec hardiesse en même temps que son père attachait un poignard à sa ceinture et rangeait l'autre dans une sacoche :

- Jamais ça ne me viendrait à l'esprit !

À nouveau, le père des deux princes sentit son cœur gonfler de fierté.

- Je suis fière de toi mon fils, de vous deux et pour toujours.

Le vent qui grondait toujours plus fort, couvrait de plus en plus sa voix et faisait valser incontrôlablement ses cheveux en travers de son visage. D'une main il les retînt de façon à ne rien avoir devant les yeux pour pouvoir graver une dernière image de ses fils au plus profond de son être. Puis soudain, avant de perdre son courage et faisant presque sursauter Fíli il cria.

- Aller hue ! Il donna en même moment une violente claque sur la croupe de l'animale qui henni avant de partir au galop.

Le poney avait de puissantes pattes et il eu rapidement traversé la petite cour, le bruit de ses sabot raisonnant sur la pierre à son passage, pour enfin traverser le pont qui reliait la petite cour au versant de la montagne. Fíli s'était retourné du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour regarder la silhouette de son père rétrécir petit à petit à travers les tourbillons de feuilles furieuses agitées par le vent.

Quand le poney disparu, emportant au loin ses deux fils, sa chair, son sang; quelque chose de petit et humide se fraya un chemin sur la joue du jeune père avant de tomber dans un éclat scintillant pour disparaître aussitôt, emporté par le vent.

Un rugissement sinistre résonna faisant trembler la montagne sous ses pieds et redoubler le vent de violence.

_Il _était là.

Mais eux ne l'étaient plus.

C'est tout ce qui importait.

* * *

_**Traduction Khuzdul**__** :**_

Adad :père

Amad : mère

**C'est rare d'entendre parler du père de nos deux nains préférés, alors voilà, j'ai voulu essayer d'écrire un texte permettant d'offrir un peu plus sur ma vision de lui. Même si c'est un contexte un peu triste... La suite ne tardera pas je pense étant donné qu'elle est écrite depuis bien longtemps ^^ **


	3. Perdus

**Me revoilà rapidement avec la suite ! Je crois que cette fanfiction ne rencontre pas beaucoup de lectrices ( d'ailleurs au passage je remercie Julindy et LouOak d'avoir laissé leurs avis :3 ) mais honnêtement, je n'ai jamais autant pris de plaisir à écrire que quand j'ai écrit cette petite fiction ! :) Je veux dire, décrire ****Fíli et Kíli petits était juste super agréable, je les imagines tellement adorable l'un avec l'autre ! :3 Enfin bref e**lle me tient vraiment à coeur ! :) 

* * *

Fíli avait vu son père disparaître au loin, petit à petit, et cette image l'avait plongé en plein effroi.

Il pris soudain conscience du dos de son frère contre son torse qui commençait à basculer ainsi que des petites mains qui cherchaient désespérément à s'agripper a son pantalon. Ceci sembla finalement le sortir de sa torpeur et un tout nouveau courage s'éveilla en lui.

Protéger Kíli

Fuir et protéger son petit frère.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait déjà presque failli à son devoir il serra étroitement ses bras autour du petit brun, le tenant le plus fermement possible contre lui. Il se pencha sur le poney et attrapa sa crinière, laissant l'animal libre de choisir la direction, ne sachant comment le diriger avec les rênes tout en tenant son frère.

Conscient peut être du danger derrière eux et de la nécessiter d'avancer au plus vite, Murmure le poney galopa vite et pendant de longues heures.

La pluie avait commencé de s'abattre sur eux et Fíli fit de son mieux pour couvrir son frère de son propre corps. Le petit Kíli gémissait de plus en plus, fatigué, effrayé, frigorifié et surtout et ce, en dépit des efforts de son grand frère, trempé.

Il était encore tôt quand ils avaient fuit ce matin, et maintenant Fíli était incapable de deviner à quel moment de la journée ils étaient. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Le mauvais temps avait régné depuis leur départ l'empêchant même de remarquer s'il faisait jour ou nuit.

De plus, secoué par ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son esprit au clair. Malgré cela, il s'efforçait de faire de son mieux car son père n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il se laisse dépasser ainsi par les évènements aussi grave soient-ils, sans rien faire. Et de plus il devait veiller au mieux sur son petit frère.

Sur sa famille. Son monde. Sa seule étoile dans la nuit noire.

Ils chevauchèrent ainsi encore pendant de longues minutes, de longues heures. Parfois Murmure ralentissait et adoptait le pas et peut après Fíli le talonnait de son mieux pour lui faire reprendre le galop. Finalement après un énième ralentissement le poney, épuisé, refusa une bonne fois pour toute de repartir. Le blond renonça et jugea que de toute façon ils avaient sans doute parcouru plus du chemin que son père ne l'aurait espéré.

De plus, Fíli était fatigué et chaque membre de son corps était lourd et douloureux. Le petit Kíli n'étais pas plus en forme et l'ainé avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les gémissements de celui ci.

Fíli aurait aimé s'arrêter mais il ne savait où il pourrait trouver un endroit suffisamment en sécurité. Il y avait peu ils étaient rentrés dans la forêt. Le blond espérait en sortir rapidement mais celle ci semblait ne jamais finir. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une petite clairière et la pluie s'étant stoppée, Fíli décida de s'arrêter ici.

Il stoppa le cheval, attrapa Kíli sous les aisselles et le déposa à terre avant de descendre à son tour.

- Fiiiii, gémit le petit prince, froid !

- Je sais mon Kíli, je suis désolé… attends, j'ai une idée.

Le blond retira sa cape, sa veste et enfin sa tunique suivit du vêtement en lin qu'il portait en dessous.

Se retrouvant torse nu et grelotant un peu il se pencha rapidement sur son frère pour lui retirer ses couches de vêtements mouillés. Sans lui laisser le temps de se refroidir, il lui enfila le vêtement de lin puis sa tunique, encore imprégnées de la chaleur de son propre corps.

Il réintégra ensuite sa veste et sa cape puis frictionna les bras de son petit frère pour le réchauffer du mieux qu'il put. Voyant que son petit Kíli grelotait moins, Fíli accrocha les vêtements mouillés et la couverture dans laquelle avait été enroulé son petit frère sur la selle puis se dirigea en bordure de la forêt près d'un arbre.

À vrai dire le jeune nain n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, ni de où ils se trouvaient exactement.

Il n'avait pas réussi à guider correctement le poney et l'avait laissé choisir la direction, se disant simplement que l'animal pouvant ressentir le danger ne les conduirait pas droit dessus et saurait trouver un chemin plus ou moins sans danger.

Or, maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt Fíli se sentit perdu. Une vague sombre de tristesse et de découragement déferla sur lui.

Il attacha du mieux qu'il put les rênes du poney autour de l'arbre puis chercha dans les sacoches un peu de nourriture. Il trouva finalement du cram, un pain que les nains obtenaient de leur commerce avec le village de Dale et de Laketown se situant non loin du pied de la Montagne Solitaire.

Il en donna un bout à Kíli et celui ci accueilli la nourriture avec joie. Fíli trouva aussi deux couvertures, il en enroula une autour de son frère et s'enroula dans la deuxième après avoir retiré sa veste et sa cape trempées.

Depuis qu'il avait donné ses vêtements sec à Kíli, il ne parvenait à cesser ses tremblements. Cependant il fit de son mieux pour oublier, pour faire avec. Sa priorité était Kíli. Il devait faire tout pour que celui ci aille bien.

Fíli chancela jusqu'au pied de l'arbre et se laissa tomber contre celui ci. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et commença de pleurer, le visage caché entre ses mains.

Comment tout avait pu changer si vite dans sa vie ? Hier encore il était en sécurité avec sa famille, chez eux, dans la rassurante montagne d'Erebor et aujourd'hui il était là, seul et égaré. Il n'avait pas su diriger son poney en direction des Montagnes de Fer. Sur le chemin qui les aurait mené chez leur cousin Dáin. Et maintenant il s'était perdu, entrainant son petit frère avec lui.

De toute façon comment aurait-il pu faire ? Il n'était encore qu'un enfant après tout.

Alors qu'il pleurait doucement, recroquevillé sur lui même il sentit deux petites mains se poser sur ses genoux.

- Fee, glapit le petit petit brun, Fee!

Le petit prince chercha à se faufiler entre les genoux et les bras de son grand frère. Quand celui ci les ouvrit, le petit nain se blottit rapidement à l'intérieur, collant son petit corps tremblant contre celui rassurant de son ainé. Il leva ensuite ses grands yeux chocolat pour regarder son frère puis fouilla dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir un petit bout de cram qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

Il le regarda, hésitant, avant de le tendre subitement en direction de la bouche de Fíli.

- Non _Nadad_, c'est le tient, mange.

Mais son frère continua de tendre le morceau vers lui, ses grands yeux chocolats insistants, presque suppliants.

- Non Fee ! Pou' toi.

Fíli regarda son bébé frère. Il regarda sa petite main tendu vers lui, observa son visage entre deux âges. Entre le bébé qu'il était il y encore peu et l'enfant qu'il devenait. Il regarda sa petite moue déterminée et enfin fixa les grand yeux à l'éclat brun qu'il chérissait tant.

Non, il avait eu tord, il n'était pas seul dans cette forêt, Kíli était là. Et inconsciemment il lui redonnait tout le courage dont il manquait. Il il lui redonnait la force d'être fort. Pour lui.

- Merci Kíli, murmura-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Merci. Je t'aime tellement _S__annadadith_.

Il pris le bout de pain et le mâchonna doucement. Le cram n'avait rien d'un mets exceptionnel et pourtant, ce petit bout là, offert par son Kíli, lui parût délicieux.

Le petit brun se blottît encore plus qu'il ne le pouvait contre Fíli, ses petites mains s'agrippant à celui ci du plus fort que son jeune âge lui permettait. Il attrapa une mèche blonde et la frotta entre son nez et sa bouche, s'enivrant de l'odeur, appréciant la douceur des cheveux sur sa peau, avant de l'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Il répéta plusieurs fois le mouvement, les yeux clos. Kíli avait pris l'habitude de faire ca quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Ce petit geste le consolait, le rassurait, l'apaisait.

- Fee, roucoula-t-il, la tête enfouie dans le creux du cou de son ainé.

À trois ans il ne comprenait certes pas tous les évènements de ces dernières heures, mais à l'instant présent, du fond de son petit cœur, il savait. Il savait que son grand frère avait besoin de lui.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il finit par s'endormir, confortablement installer entre les jambes de son ainé et la chaleur de ses bras. Fíli les entoura de sa couverture, tentant au mieux de créer un espace où leurs chaleurs corporelles les réchaufferaient mutuellement. Une fois plus ou moins satisfait il ne put empêcher ses paupières de cligner lourdement sous le poids de la fatigue. Il résista quelques minutes avant de rejoindre son frère dans les bras accueillant et rassurant de Morphée.

Posté dans un arbre non loin de là, la paire d'yeux qui les scrutait depuis de nombreuses minutes maintenant, se détourna et repartit dans l'ombre de la forêt.

Il se déplaçait maintenant rapidement à travers la forêt, avec toute l'agilité dont un écureuil aurait fait preuve à sa place. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était resté posté la aussi longtemps à regarder ces deux petits nains. Après tout il était venu dans ce coin reculé de la forêt pour réfléchir au calme, sans personne pour troubler sa réflexion.

Seulement voilà. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur ces deux jeunes nains. Ca ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Toutes les conclusions auxquelles il étaient parvenues se voyaient remisent en causes par la présence de ceux deux jeunes enfants.

C'est marrant comme le hasard faisait les choses. Mais était ce vraiment le hasard ? Et non plutôt une forme de destin ? Ou quelque chose d'écrit quelque part ?

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Croyait-il au destin ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il n'y avait encore jamais réellement réfléchit à vrai dire.

Le doute s'empara de lui. Ne devrait-il pas tout simplement continuer son chemin et oublier qu'il était tombé sur eux ? Seulement il ne pouvait pas. Ceux de sa race n'oubliaient pas le moindre détail de leurs longues années d'existences. Et il savait que viendrait un jour, peut être dans un an, dans dix ans ou même cents ans, où il y repenserait et regretterai. Ou du moins il ne cesserait de se tourmenter en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il se serait passé si il était intervenu. Et cela le tracasserait pendant de nombreuses années. Après tout, il était comme ca, plus que les autres encore, c'était dans sa nature.

Il devait le faire. Et peux importe ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était son fils qu'il était similaire à son père.

Même si il n'en disait rien, profondément enfoui en lui son inconscient désapprouvait cette décision. Mais ce n'avait pas été à lui de décider. Et même si cela l'avait été il n'est pas sur qu'il aurait fait un choix différent. C'était une décision tellement lourde de conséquences. Tellement de vies avaient été en jeu, seulement suspendues à quelques mots. Or dans son cas présent, il n'était question seulement que de deux vies.

Deux vies d'enfant. Encore si jeunes.

Finalement il arrêta son choix.

* * *

**_Traduction Khuzdul__ :_**

Nadad : frère

Sannadadith : petit frère parfait


	4. Ma seule famille

**Mes partiels étant fini j'ai enfin plus de temps pour poster mes chapitres ! :) D'ailleurs pour celles qui lisent "Une âme pour les bouleverser tous"; la suite arrivera d'ici la fin de semaine ! :) **

_Maken__ : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé cette review ! Ça fait vraiment très plaisir à lire ! :) Et j'ai moi même été en internat donc je comprend parfaitement ce que tu dis :) Après je me basais surtout sur le nombre de "followers" comme y disent :p Mais voilà pour moi ça ne change rien car j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir quand je l'ai écrite ( oui car elle est entièrement rédigée ) ! :) Merci encore bis :))_

* * *

Après un long sommeil sans rêves Fíli commença doucement d'émerger.

Tout en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux il tenta de ce souvenir des événements de la veille. Il se rappela de son père le réveillant lui et son frère, de leur fuite, du grondement lugubre et effrayant qu'il avait entendu au loin et qui avait hérissé tous les poils de son corps… Il se souvint ensuite s'être arrêté dans une clairière, s'être endormis à moitié assis contre un arbre avec son précieux petit Kíli dans les bras.

La première chose qu'il remarqua avant même d'avoir ouvert totalement les yeux fut qu'il n'était plus assis mais totalement allongé sur une couverture couvrant un lit de feuilles et de mousse. Il tendit la main et sentit Kíli étendu à ses côtés. Il fut soulagé de le savoir prêt de lui.

Il remarqua ensuite qu'il n'avait plus ses bottes et qu'une couverture chaude était posée sur lui.

Comprenant soudainement que quelque chose clochait il se releva brusquement et n'aperçut que Murmure, broutant tranquillement. Toujours assis il se retourna et aperçu alors un homme ou plutôt, à en jugé les oreilles pointues qui dépassait de sa longue chevelure blonde, un elfe. Il était assis dos à eux sur une pierre à quelque pas de là ou ils étaient allongés.

L'elfe en question l'ayant entendu se réveiller arrêta d'affûter sa flèche et toujours dos aux petits nains, il parla avant que Fíli n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

- Bonjour jeune nain, n'ayez craintes je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Sa voix était étonnamment si belle et si mélodieuse qu'elle fascina le nain.

L'elfe se leva d'un mouvement fluide et se tourna vers Fíli. À nouveau celui ci fut fasciné. Fasciné par les traits gracieux et harmonieux de l'elfe. Il n'en avait jamais vu en chair et en os et ne se souvenait pas que ceux ci fussent décrits dans les livres comme étant si beaux et si gracieux.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître et malgré sa méfiance Fíli ne se sentit pas en danger mortel. Il se releva cependant rapidement, décrochant le poignard que lui avait donné son père pour montrer à l'étranger qu'il n'avait pas peur, ou du moins qu'il pouvait se défendre.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix moins assurée qu'il ne le souhaitait.

- Mon nom est Legolas et je suis un elfe. Comme je l'ai dit je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je désire seulement vous aider.

Le père de Fíli lui avait toujours appris à se méfier et ne pas croire n'importe qui. Mais il lui avait aussi appris à chercher à connaître son opposant avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Fíli se plaça devant son frère qui commençait de se réveiller en lançant des coups d'œil à la fois endormis et étonné à ce qui l'entourait.

- Pourquoi ? Comment puis-je être certain de vos attentions ?

Legolas tenta de sourire d'une manière qu'il voulait rassurante et amicale.

- Je sens beaucoup de courage en vous jeune nain, les enfants de votre âge en possèdent rarement autant. Puis il enchaîna presque amusé : croyez vous vraiment que si je vous voulais du mal je vous aurait installé plus confortablement et retiré vos bottes mouillées avant de vous couvrir dans les couvertures que j'ai été spécialement vous chercher? De plus il me semble que si je vous avais voulu du mal, j'aurais profité de votre sommeil pour agir.

Fíli fut forcé d'admettre que l'elfe marquait un point. Il rougis un peu, réalisant que si l'étranger avait réellement voulu lui faire du mal à lui et son frère, il n'aurait rien remarqué et aurait échoué lamentablement à protéger son Kíli.

Il jeta un œil à terre, à son frère qui avait rampé jusqu'à ses jambes. Le brun regardait Legolas d'un air interloqué. Lui non plus n'avait jamais vu d'elfe. Honteux de s'être endormis et d'avoir ainsi laissé Kíli vulnérable, Fíli recula et s'agenouilla pour le serrer contre son cœur.

- Fee ? Kíli leva un regard interrogateur sur son grand frère.

Legolas s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à une distance raisonnable et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Fíli.

- Laissez moi vous aider jeune nain, j'ai le sentiment que vous avez déjà fait beaucoup plus que votre jeune âge ne l'exigerait en temps normal.

Legolas regarda l'enfant dans les yeux tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Peu à peu Fíli baissa sa garde et avoua d'une voix rendue tremblante par la honte.

- Je suis perdue Maître Legolas. Mon frère et moi avons fuit hier et je n'ai pas sut guider notre poney jusqu'à notre destination.

Le blond baissa ses yeux, emplis de culpabilité et de honte.

- N'ayez aucune honte jeune nain, le rassura l'elfe d'une voix basse mais douce, vous avez déjà fait preuve de beaucoup de courage.

Fíli renifla, peut convaincu.

- Même si il semble déjà connaître la réponse j'aimerai que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé, se risqua Legolas hésitant de peur de raviver de douloureux souvenir à l'enfant devant lui.

Il avait cependant besoin de savoir toute l'histoire pour aider au mieux les deux frères.

Fíli ne comprit pas comment l'elfe pouvait être au courant des événements de la veille mais ne se formalisa pas de ses paroles et se présenta avant de raconter leur périple.

Legolas garda le silence, les yeux pensifs et visiblement, regrettant quelque chose.

- Bien, ainsi donc vous et votre frère Kíli êtes les deux jeunes princes nains héritiers de votre oncle Thorin Oakenshield. Je vois.

À nouveau Legolas se perdit dans une réflexion silencieuse. Un débat semblait agiter son esprit.

- Comment savez que Thorin est notre oncle ? S'étonna Fìli à nouveau méfiant car jamais il n'avait mentionné ce lien de parenté ainsi que leurs statut de princes.

L'elfe sortit de sa réflexion.

- Et bien il semblerait que je ne me sois pas présenté complètement. Je suis Legolas Greenleaf, fils du roi Thranduil, le seigneur de cette forêt. Lui et votre grand père ont déjà fait affaire ensemble. C'est pour cela que je connais vos noms et votre famille, bien que vous en soyez les premiers membres que je rencontre.

Fíli se souvint en effet avoir déjà entendu son père et son oncle parler de la famille Greanleaf.

Legolas hésita à révéler au jeune prince ce qu'il savait à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé à Erebor mais se tut.

- Je vais vous aider à retrouver votre chemin, déclara-t-il.

* * *

Voilà maintenant quatre jours que les deux frères faisaient route en compagnie de Legolas.

Celui ci suite au récit de Fíli avait décidé de les emmener jusqu'aux Collines de Fer.

Même si Fíli était resté méfiant, il était bien obligé d'avouer que la présence de l'elfe était un réel soulagement. La forêt n'était pas sans danger et à plusieurs reprises les jeunes nains avaient vu l'elfe dégainer son arc pour tuer d'une flèche habile quelques araignées géantes.

Fíli n'avait alors pas eu d'autres choix que celui de remarquer la lueur émerveillée qui illuminait les yeux de son petit frère dans ces moments la. Cette même lueur qui ne brillait habituellement que pour son père et occasionnellement pour son oncle et lui. Il fut dans un premier temps jaloux, irrité de voir cet éclat apparaître pour une autre personne.

Non, Kíli n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

Pour l'aîné c'était comme si son cadet remplaçait l'exemple masculin qu'était son père par cet elfe. Comme s'il oubliait déjà qui devait être ses vrais modèles, sa vraie famille. Fíli eu du mal à contenir son irritation jusqu'au moment où il remarqua que ce n'était pas l'elfe que Kíli regardait ainsi, mais plutôt son arc.

Le petit nain comme fasciné ne le quittait que rarement de yeux. Cette arme si étrange, si différente de celles qu'il avait déjà observé dans les mains son père ou son oncle le captivait !

Plus ou moins soulagé Fíli fit moins attention, bien qu'il garda un œil discret sur ce détail.

Il ignorait toujours pourquoi Legolas avait décidé de les aider et il ne lui demanda pas. Cependant il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de penser à Erebor, à ses parents. Il était presque sur que l'elfe savait des choses qu'il ignorait.

Un jour, il ne put contenir sa curiosité.

- Legolas, est-ce que savez vous ce qui est arrivé à Erebor ?

Le prince elfe s'était attendu à entendre un jour le jeune nain poser cette question. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de mentir, tout comme il n'était pas dans sa nature de causer de la peine aux autres. Surtout à des enfants. Les elfes, et malgré leur talents de guerrier étaient des êtres qui pouvaient être très sensible et Legolas faisait parti de ceux là. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il répondrait à cette question. Préférant la spontanéité il répondu :

- Je le sais en partie. Lorsque que je vous ai trouvé je venais justement d'être informé de la situation.

Il n'en dit pas plus et Fíli se sentant de plus en plus fébrile continua :

- Dite le moi Legolas. S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous savez.

L'elfe jaugea le jeune nain du regard puis regarda le petit Kíli qui assit sur le poney, observait toujours aussi curieusement la forêt, malgré qu'ils furent dedans depuis quatre jours. Rien ne tarissait sa curiosité.

Ils étaient encore si jeunes. Et pourtant Fíli semblait avoir acquit en quelque jour une certaine maturité étonnante pour ses huit ans.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire peu s'avérer ne pas être très agréable, êtes vous certain de vouloir l'entendre ?

- Je sais mais ne pas savoir et s'imaginer des choses est pire.

Legolas soupira et décidant de ne rien cacher au jeune prince nain il commença son récit :

- Bien. La forêt est à plusieurs heures de votre cité mais notre ouï est perçant et nos sentinelles placées dans le village de Dale ont tout de suite entendu le vent hurlant et menaçant se propager entre chaque branche de chaque arbre de la montagne. Comprenant l'intonation menaçante de ce vent qui ne pouvait amener que quelque chose de mauvais avec lui, ils ont fait remonter l'alerte jusqu'ici. Mon père est alors venu voir de lui même avec une armée jusqu'au pied de la cité. Il est arrivé juste à temps pour voir le terrible dragon Smaug attaquer la montagne solitaire. Je vais être le plus sincère possible…

Les yeux de Legolas se perdirent au loin et son visage se crispa. On sentait que prononcer ces derniers mots lui coûtait beaucoup. Il repris d'une voix tendu, et on pouvait même y distinguer une faible intonation de reproche.

- Ils ont vu la foule fuir, le feu, entendu les cris, les pleurs …

Fíli eu un hoquet silencieux et sa vue se brouilla de larmes mais il n'interrompit pas l'elfe qui semblait désormais plus se parler à lui même.

- Du haut de la colline il a tout vu. Il a vu Thorin réclamer l'aide de notre peuple… Il a vu qu'ils ne pourraient s'en sortir sans aide. Mais il n'a rien fait. Il a tourné le dos, ignorant les cris de détresse. Ignorant l'odeur de brûlé. Ignorant nos anciens alliés. Ignorant la m –

Il se rappela soudainement de la présence des deux enfants de ce peuple désormais déchu et fini intérieurement :_ ignorant la mort._

- La décision de mon père déchire mon cœur. D'autant plus qu'elle va à l'encontre de tous mes principes. Principes qu'il m'a pourtant lui même inculqués.

Legolas s'accroupit aux pieds de Fíli et lui attrapa les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Sachez que je comprendrai que vous me reprochiez l'indifférence de mon père mais vous devez aussi savoir qu'il voulait juste préserver les siens d'une mort certaine.

Fíli resta bouche bée, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Cela voulait-il dire que… que toute sa famille, que tous ses proches avaient péris ?

Il ne savait même pas s'il en voulait à l'elfe devant lui ou pas. Il était juste… pétrifié. Pour l'instant seule sa famille importait.

- Et… ma famille… mes parents… il refoula difficilement un sanglot, est ce qu'il y a des survivants ?

Legolas secoua la tête d'un ai navré.

- Je n'en sais pas plus, je n'étais pas sur place. On m'a parlé sans me citer de noms d'un certain nombre de survivant mais c'est tout ce que je sais… Je suis navré, vraiment…

Fíli renifla et essuya ses yeux humides avec sa manche. Il était à deux doigts de craquer et de fondre en larme.

Sa respiration accéléra suite aux sanglots qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait à avaler. Mais malgré tous ses efforts sa poitrine était agitée de soubresauts de plus en plus violents.

Les mains tremblante il fit précipitamment descendre Kíli du poney où il était assis et l'attira dans ses bras avec un sentiment d'urgence alors qu'il s'agenouillait.

Sa famille était morte.

Il avait besoin de ressentir un contact. Le contact de son frère. Le contact qui lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas encore totalement seul.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son petit frère et inspira profondément son odeur. Il inspira et expira ainsi plusieurs fois, s'imprégnant de l'odeur familière et rassurante de son cadet, de sa seule famille.

Il cala sa respiration sur le battement de cœur de son petit frère et peu à peu réussit à se calmer.

Kíli ne comprenait pas la raison de cette étreinte soudaine mais l'accueilli avec plaisir et rigola à cause des cheveux de Fíli lui chatouillant le cou et le visage. Ce son réchauffa le cœur de son aîné qui se redressa fébrilement.

Kíli était désormais tout pour lui. Il l'avait cependant toujours été, et ce depuis que Fíli avait posé les yeux sur lui. Et maintenant lui aussi serait tout pour son petit frère. Il resterait fort pour lui : pour la personne qui représentait sa vie.

Impuissant Legolas n'avait pas bougé et avait baissé la tête les yeux fermés.

- Je ne peux plus rien pour votre peuple mais je peux encore vous aider vous. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en sécurité.

Fíli ne dit rien et hocha faiblement la tête. Il ne savait pas encore s'il en voulait à l'elfe. Sa tête était vide à ce sujet. Et puis ils avaient besoin de lui. La forêt et le monde étaient bien trop hostiles pour deux nains de leurs âges.

- _Adad_ voulait que nous allions chez notre cousin Daìn dans les collines de fer.

- Je pense effectivement que c'est le mieux, acquiesça l'elfe.

- Mais s'il y a des survivants je veux les retrouver !

Son ton était sans équivoque, déterminé et à ce moment là, la voix de Fíli semblait appartenir à quelqu'un de bien plus âgé. Quelque chose au fond de lui, quelque chose relié à l'innocence de l'enfance s'était brisée et sentant ceci Legolas s'attrista.

- Si votre père à survécu c'est surement là bas qu'il ira vous attendre. Mieux vos suivre ses instructions.

Fíli réfléchit quelques instants pesant le pour et le contre. De l'extérieur son visage avait retrouvé une certaine contenance mais à l'intérieur, il paniquait. Et surtout il avait peur. Il n'avait aucune idée de la solution à adopter. Mais il refusait de se laisser guider aveuglement par l'elfe. Suite à son récit il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la décision de Thranduil à travers son fils. À travers lequel il voyait la mort des siens. Il savait que Legolas n'avait aucune responsabilité dans cette histoire mais c'était comme ça, la méfiance et le dégoût de cette race était désormais présent et il ne pouvait luter contre ce sentiment. Il regarda finalement son Kíli.

Qu'est ce qui était le mieux pour lui ? Sûrement pas un vagabondage peu être vain à travers la Terre du Milieu, à la porté de n'importe quels sortes de dangers pour un petit nain de trois ans. Le blond soupira et murmura :

- D'accord.

Fíli monta sur le poney et Legolas plaça Kíli devant lui. L'aîné enferma étroitement le petit brun entre ses bras et ils reprirent leur route.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, murmura imperceptiblement Legolas en attrapant les rênes du poney, le cœur tordu par la peine devant la perte de ces deux si jeunes enfants.


	5. Espoirs et chagrins

**Hello ! :) Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir pris du retard dans la publication de cette mini fiction mais j'étais tellement absorbé dans l'écriture et la publication d'un autre texte ( où Dain est bien moins gentil que ce que vous verrez ici ^^ ) que j'ai un peu oublié de poster celle ci :/**

_******Merci aux "revieuweuses" qui se reconnaîtront pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents :) **_

**Désolée et Bonne lecture ! :) **

* * *

Legolas et les deux petits princes marchèrent encore pendant un jour entier avant d'atteindre enfin la sortie de la forêt.

Les collines étaient maintenant à une semaine d'ici mais l'elfe n'en teint pas compte. Il avait promis qu'il aiderait à mettre les deux enfants en sécurité.

A son plus grand étonnement, Fíli appris à apprécier l'elfe. Celui ci était au final un être bon et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les consoler et faire en sorte que Fíli abandonne son costume bien trop grand d'adulte pour retrouver celui de l'enfant qu'il était encore.

Et cela marcha.

Pas à chaque fois certes, mais parfois lors d'une pose, il arrivait que l'elfe soit témoin d'une scène où les deux frères rigolaient joyeusement. Il savait que Fíli faisait d'immenses efforts pour son petit frère mais il savait différencier ces moments de ceux où le jeune nain s'abandonnait vraiment.

Moments qui évidemment étaient rares. Fíli avait un peu reprit espoir et espérait de tout son cœur que leur père les attendait déjà dans les collines.

Il n'avait encore rien dit à Kíli . Rien n'était encore sûr et de toute façon, il ne savait pas comment lui dire quelque chose comme ceci. Kíli n'avait encore que trois ans…

Leur semaine de marche jusqu'aux collines se déroula sans encombre et ils étaient maintenant presque arrivé.

Cette après midi, Fíli était allongé dans l'herbe et tentait de vider son esprit en écoutant Legolas qui chantait d'une voix douce, assis un peu plus loin, le regard dans le vague.

Soudainement une petite tornade brune mit fin à son moment de tranquillité en se laissant lourdement tomber sur son estomac. Il suffoqua.

- Kíli ! Le gronda t-il.

Mais il leva la tête et aperçut immédiatement les yeux chocolat de son petit frère et toute trace de contrariété le quitta. Les grands yeux du petit brun étaient brillants de larmes.

- Kíli, s'inquiéta t-il, qu'est ce qu'il y a _Baghudel_ ?

-_ Amad_ ! Pleurnicha le petit prince. _Adad_ ! Veux rentrer Fee…

Fíli soupira et les larmes gagnèrent aussi ses yeux. Sa voix trembla:

- On ne peut pas Kíli…

- Pou' quoi ? Pou' quoi Fee ? Gémit le brun de plus en plus fort en commençant de se secouer frénétiquement.

Fíli avait redouté ce moment depuis plusieurs jours. Le moment où Kíli se lasserait d'être en vadrouille, le moment où toute cette nouveauté autour de lui n'attirerait plus assez son attention, le moment ou il commencerait à remarquer que ses parents n'étaient plus là et qu'ils lui manquaient.

Fíli savait que cela arriverait un jour où l'autre.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'était ce qu'il allait répondre à son petit frère. Il avait déjà tellement de mal à gérer ses propres émotions. De plus il avait conscience d'être trop jeune pour trouver les bons mots pour expliquer la situation à son cadet.

- Kíli...

Le brun, épuisé par ces derniers jours et le manque de ses parents présent plus que jamais, éclata en sanglots.

Kíli en temps normal était une véritable boule d'énergie. Et toute celle qu'il avait contenu inconsciemment, intimidé, apeuré, intrigué par tout ce qui l'entourait depuis leur fuite retomba d'un coup. Sans prévenir il se mit à marteler le torse de son frère avec ses petits points, hurlant toujours plus fort, les larmes coulant à torrent sur ses petites joues rougies.

- Kíli, cria Fíli pour couvrir ses hurlement, Kíli arrête !

Il emprisonna les petits poignets dans les siens mais Kíli continua de se débattre, secouant ses pieds et finalement son corps entier dans tous les sens.

Alerté par les cris, Legolas se leva et couru vers Fíli pour lui venir en aide. Il arracha Kíli de son frère et tenta de le calmer mais rien ne fit.

Fíli ignora les douleurs que lui avaient provoqué la colère et la fatigue de son frère et se releva. Voir son précieux petit Kíli ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Il fut mortifié devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, mais soudain, il eu une idée.

Il s'assit par terre en tailleur et fit signe à Legolas de lui donner son petit frère. L'elfe hésita mais n'ayant de meilleur idée et ayant du mal à contenir le petit nain, il s'exécuta.

Fíli attrapa son frère qui se débâtait et pleurais à chaudes larmes pour l'installer entre ses jambes, face à lui. Il coinça les petites jambes dans les siennes et un de ses bras plaqua le petit corps contre son torse tandis que l'autre maintenait fermement la tête dans son cou. Ignorant les protestations de son cadet, il baissa la tête et se mit doucement à fredonner la berceuse que leur mère avait eu l'habitude de leur chanter le soir avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Si au début rien ne se passa, petit à petit, Kíli cessa de se débattre bien que des sanglots agitait toujours tout son petit corps. Fíli libéra la tête du brun et attrapa une de ses mèches blonde qu'il amena sous le nez de son frère. Il frotta doucement la mèche et à ce contact Kíli sembla s'apaiser encore un peu plus. L'aîné continua de fredonner et bientôt des petits doigts s'emparèrent de la mèche. Kíli frotta d'abord les cheveux blonds entre son nez et sa bouche puis les entortilla autour de son index. A présent il ne hurlait plus ni ne se débattait. Des sanglots étouffés sortaient de sa gorge et soulevait ses frêles petites épaules.

Doucement, et bercé par la voix douce et rassurante de son grand frère il parvint à reprendre son souffle.

Voyant que Fíli maîtrisait la situation Legolas s'était éclipsé pour chasser leur repas du soir, décidant qu'ils ne reprendraient pas la route aujourd'hui. Après tout ils n'étaient plus qu'à un jour de marche de leur destination.

Finalement Fíli se laissa doucement tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le dos et entraînant son petit Kíli, calmé mais toujours haletant contre lui.

Le cadet nicha plus profondément sa tête dans le cou de son grand frère tout en continuant de jouer avec la mèche de cheveux blonde. Des larmes silencieuses continuèrent de couler sur ses joues, terminant leur course dans le cou de Fíli.

Kíli attrapa le col de la tunique de son frère et se mit à le mâchouiller alors que le blond lui resserrait son étreinte, les yeux posés sur le haut de la tête brune. Il appuya sa joue contre la masse de cheveux et ferma les yeux.

- Je suis là _Sannadadith, m_urmura-t-il, je te promets que je serais toujours avec toi.

Épuiser par ses larmes et confortablement installé Kíli finit par s'endormir, Fíli en faisant autant peu après lui.

Quand il regagna le camp, Legolas trouva les deux frères profondément endormis avec un air paisible sur le visage et il n'eut pas le courage de les réveiller quand l'heure de manger arriva. Il plaça une couverture sur eux, sur ces deux petits corps enlacés ne faisant plus qu'un.

Finalement l'elfe s'assit non loin d'eux pour les veiller tout en fredonnant un air elfique apaisant.

* * *

Le lendemain après un rapide déjeuner à base de la chasse du soir dernier, ils reprirent leur route, leur dernière ligne droite.

L'excitation et la peur gagnaient Fíli à chaque nouveau pas qui les rapprochait des Collines de Fer. L'excitation à l'idée de peut être revoir son père et la peur qu'au contraire il ne soit pas là.

Ils franchirent finalement les portes de la cité de Dáin au soir tombant. Sa cité était en fait une petite ville collée à la montagne et entourée par de solides remparts de pierres. A l'intérieur des murs fortifiés, contre la roche de la montagne se trouvait de grandes portes qui donnaient accès sur toute une cité souterraine équivalent au double voir au triple de la partie extérieur de la cité.

Dáin ayant été prévenu qu'un elfe accompagné de deux petits nains circulait dans son royaume, sortit de la montagne pour se rendre devant les portes. Les trois voyageurs arrivèrent, le petit Kíli collé à la jambe de son grand frère et Legolas marchant à leur gauche. La garde de nain qui entourait le seigneur des Collines de Fer les arrêta.

Mais Dáin ayant reconnu le petit Fíli dépassa les gardes pour venir à la rencontre de ses lointains cousins.

- Fíli ! Tu as bien grandit ! Et ce doit être le petit Kíli !

- Est ce que père est ici ? Demanda précipitamment le blond de but en blanc sans se préoccuper de ses bonnes manières.

Dáin regarda son jeune cousin sans comprendre et se tourna vers l'elfe.

- Je vous reconnais vous aussi. Legolas fils de Thranduil, que faites vous donc accompagné de mes lointains petits cousins? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer, répondit gravement l'elfe.

Ils rentrèrent finalement dans la montagne et furent emmener dans de grandes suites où ils purent se laver et où les deux petit princes purent changer leur vêtement désormais inutilisables. Une fois propres et habillés ils furent installés tout les trois autour d'un bon repas.

Legolas mangea peu et expliqua toute la situation au seigneur des Collines de Fer. Il n'omit aucun détail.

Dáin fut plongé dans un silence grave. Il n'avait été au courant de rien, aucune nouvelle de la cité de ses cousins ne lui était déjà parvenue et ce fut de la bouche de l'elfe qu'il en entendit parler pour la première fois.

Les mêmes sentiments qu'avait eu Fíli vis a vis de l'elfe se répandirent dans le cœur du seigneur. Cependant il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé les enfants de ses cousins. Sans lui, il doutait que ceux ci aient pu parvenir jusqu'à lui. Il comprit alors que, pour que le mari de Dis envoi ses fils ainsi dans la nature, l'heure avait vraiment du être grave et désespérée.

Fíli avait immédiatement compris à la tête qu'avait fait son grand cousin quand il lui avait demandé si son père était là que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il ne désespérait pas. Apres tout ils avaient perdu du temps en s'égarant dans la foret, et rien ne prouvait que son père ne s'était pas lui aussi égaré… Fíli voulait croire de tout son cœur qu'il finirait par arriver tôt ou tard.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux frères furent reconduit dans leur suite alors que Legolas s'entretint encore tard dans la nuit avec Daìn.

La suite où avait été logés les deux petits princes d'Erebor contenait deux lits, mais ne pouvant rester loin l'un de l'autre, Fíli se glissa au coté de son petit frère et l'enlaça, fourrant son visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément leur odeur.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses allaient se dérouler à partir de maintenant, mais au moins, il avait Kíli. C'était le plus important.

* * *

_**Traduction Khuzdul**__** :**_

Baghudel : wind of all wind (ou : vent de tous les vents ou vent parmi tous les vents... bref comme vous le voyez c'est pas très beau en français ;) )

Amad : mère / Adad : père

Sannadadith : petit frère parfait


	6. Visite inattendue

_Nerwen__ : Je suis très contente que cette petite fanfiction te plaise ! :) C'est vrai que Dain peu avoir tendance à être représenté négativement (et je serais mal placée pour dire le contraire ^^) mais là, il devrait être gentil ;) Merci pour ta review ! :3 _

* * *

Legolas resta trois mois dans les collines. Rien ne l'y retenait plus mais il se sentait responsable des deux petits nains. Il veilla donc discrètement sur Fíli et Kíli, restant silencieusement à leurs côtés quand ils passaient leurs journées dehors sur les remparts à guetter l'horizon.

Parfois le prince elfe leur racontait des histoires. Toutes genres d'histoires et de légendes concernant la Terre du Milieu. Il apprit aussi plus ou moins au petit Kíli comment tenir l'arc dans ses mains (bien qu'il fût trop grand pour lui). Voyant l'entrain du petit prince, Legolas décida de lui en fabriquer un en guise de jouet pour qu'il puisse s'habituer aux courbes de l'arme dans ses mains. Il en construisit aussi un autre, un que Kíli pourrait employer plus tard pour apprendre.

Plus le temps passait, plus Fíli réalisait en observant l'horizon demeurer sans réponse, que leur père ne viendrait probablement jamais.

Mais il avait arrêté de pleurer, refusant de laisser Kíli voir ses larmes.

Il était l'aîné. Il avait la responsabilité d'être fort pour son cadet.

Il passait d'ailleurs de nombreuses heures à consoler celui ci. Il n'était pas rare que dans les heures tardives de la nuit, Kíli se glisse dans son lit, le visage humide, son petit corps tremblant et secoué par les sanglots.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Fíli pour prendre la décision d'abandonner son lit en faveur du réconfort et de la chaleur de celui de son petit frère.

Dormir étroitement entrelacés l'un à l'autre leur avait permit de passer de bien meilleures nuits. Ainsi, quand Kíli était victime de cauchemars, Fíli avait juste besoin de resserrer plus étroitement son étreinte, de caresser tendrement ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille ou humant la berceuse de leur mère, pour que celui ci se rendorme. Et quand Fíli était celui qui se réveillait en sursaut, encore hanté par les cris et images funèbres de ses rêves, il se contentait d'enfoncer doucement le nez dans la chevelure ou le cou du petit brun, d'en aspirer profondément l'odeur pour retrouver immédiatement un semblant de quiétude.

Les trois jeunes années seulement de Kíli aidant, il lui fut plus facile d'oublier.

Ainsi deux ans passèrent.

Legolas était repartit au bout de trois mois quand il avait sentit que les deux frères iraient bien.

Son départ avait été difficile pour les petits princes qui s'étaient attachés à celui qui était au final devenu leur protecteur.

Quelques jours après l'arrivée de ses petits cousins éloignés, Dáin avait envoyé certains de ses nains à Erebor à la recherche de survivants ou de n'importe quoi pouvant les informer sur ce qu'était devenu le peuple d'Erebor.

Mais tous étaient revenus avec des visages sombres et désolés. La Montagne Solitaire possédait désormais comme souverain le terrible et sanglant dragon Smaug.

Aucun survivant n'avait été retrouvé aux alentours de la Montagne. Les rares habitants survivants de Dale avait fuit aux quatre vents et ceux réfugiés à Laketown et interrogés, étaient restés muets, encore pétrifiés par la terreur et l'effroi.

Le jour où Fíli prit conscience qu'il perdait son temps à guetter inlassablement et inutilement l'horizon de la sorte, il décida qu'il voulait continuer d'apprendre à se battre, comme le lui avait demandé et fait promettre son père. S'il devait protéger Kíli, alors ce n'était pas en restant assit à attendre dans la désillusion, qu'il y parviendrait. Il avait déjà vainement perdu trop de temps.

Pour combler son retard, il décida qu'il se battrait avec deux lames.

Mais aussi deux lames pour deux fois plus de performance. Deux lames pour deux fois plus de protection à offrir au désormais seul et unique être qui lui permettait de respirer.

Dáin ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'occuper de ses deux jeunes cousins, accepta la requête du plus âgé et mit un de ses meilleurs maîtres d'armes entièrement à sa disposition.

Ainsi, Fìli s'entraîna jour après jours avec une ferveur ardente proche de l'ivresse.

Il devait devenir le meilleur pour pouvoir défaire n'importe quel être vivant assez inconscient pour seulement penser à un jour faire du mal à son Arkenstone. Son Kíli.

Le petit brun, dans les heures où son grand frère s'entraînait, avait entreprit de flâner dans les environs. Mais très vite Fíli s'était retrouvé incapable de se concentrer si son cadet n'était pas à porter de vue. Kíli était trop jeune pour être tout seul ou avec d'autre nains qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Alors obligé de rester près de son grand frère, Kíli n'avait eu d'autres occupations que celles de le regarder se battre ou celle de jouer avec son arc en jouet. Et il ne s'en était pas plaint, après tout, il adorait son arc et ne trouvait rien de plus captivant que Fíli.

Parfois, après son entrainement, Fíli essayait d'inculquer quelques bases à son très jeune frère. Mais très vite Fíli remarqua que si Kíli faisait des efforts pour lui faire plaisir, il préférait de loin jouer avec son arc.

Pour l'instant il jouait avec mais inconsciemment il gravait en lui l'essence même des courbes de l'arme.

La complicité des deux frères avait décuplé au fur et à mesure que Kíli grandissait. La nature protectrice de Fíli l'obligeait à toujours garder son cadet auprès de lui et celui ci ne s'en plaignait pas. N'ayant plus d'affection maternelle ou paternelle, il s'était raccroché de toute ses force à ce qui lui restait : l'amour fraternel sans limite que lui vouait son aîné. Ils étaient toujours ensemble tels deux siamois attachés par les hanches. Les séparer revenait à signer son propre arrêt de mort.

Leur constant besoin de la présence de l'autre fini par rendre difficile aux autres de créer des liens forts avec eux. Même leur cousin lointain Thorin III ne parvint pas à infiltrer le cocon impénétrable et rassurant que s'étaient crée les deux orphelins autour d'eux.

Un jour, quelques mois après que Kíli ait fêté ses cinq ans, deux guerrier nains arrivèrent dans la cité. Deux guerriers rescapés, apportant avec eux des nouvelles des fantômes du passé. Des nouvelles du peuple que tout le monde croyait désormais mort – excepté pour ses deux petits princes.

Ayant eu vent de la nouvelle, Fíli courrait désormais dans les couloirs, le cœur battant la chamade et entraînant son petit frère dans son sillage en le tenant fermement par la main en direction de la salle où les deux guerriers se reposaient.

Ils entrèrent précipitamment et les portes claquèrent bruyamment derrière eux.

Fíli resta figé.

Plusieurs sentiments traversèrent rapidement son esprit.

Déception. _Adad _n'était pas parmi eux.

Effervescence. Il reconnaissait un des deux guerriers.

- DWALIN ! Hurla le blond en se précipitant sur lui.

Stupéfait d'entendre cette voix qu'il croyait disparue à jamais le colosse se retourna juste a temps pour recevoir les deux petit nains qui s'écrasèrent contre son torse.

- Fíli ! Kíli ! Par ma barbe, vous êtes en vie !

Sentant l'émotion le submerger, il referma ses gros bras musclés autour des deux héritiers déchus, les enfermant contre sa poitrine, juste à l'emplacement de son cœur. Le guerrier n'avait jamais montré de geste d'affection de la sorte, mais sa joie et son émoi étaient à ce moment bien trop forts pour qu'il ne puisse se contenir comme il le faisait depuis des années.

- Vous vous en êtes sortis ! Tout le monde vous croyait mort !

- Non nous allons bien, répondit Fíli heureux de retrouver le nain qui avait toujours été le meilleur ami de ses oncles et de son père. Hésitant il se recula un peu et demanda :

- Dwalin … est ce que ... _Adad_ et … et _Amad…_?

Dwalin contempla les deux fils de son ami, cherchant la bonne réponse.

- Gamin… souffla-t-il finalement en relâchant la respiration qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçut avoir retenu.

La respiration de Fíli se coupa, devinant au fond de lui la réponse. Maladroitement le guerrier enchaina :

- Il ne reste plus que votre oncle Thorin…

- Oncle Thorin est en vie ? Glapit Kìli, choqué.

Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que les membres de sa famille étaient morts, il ne pensait pas un jour apprendre qu'il puisse y avoir un survivant.

Dwalin sentit la tristesse parcourir son âme en pensant à la douce Dís… Devait-il leur en parler ? Non, il était sans doute préférable que non. Il ne voulait pas leur offrir de faux espoirs. Il chassa la pensée de son esprit pour le moment et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du brun.

- Oui gamin. Lui et le reste de notre peuple habitons maintenant dans les Montagnes Bleues.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu plus tôt ?! Demanda brusquement Fíli sur un ton de reproche.

Pendant deux ans il avait cru que personne ne s'en était sortit hormis lui et son petit frère, et aujourd'hui il apprenait subitement qu'un groupe avait réussi à fuir le feu du dragon. De plus, un groupe comprenant un de leurs oncles ! Il était en colère d'avoir cru cela si longtemps et voulait des explications.

- Nous n'avons pas pu nous déplacer. Beaucoup de chose ce sont passé durant ces deux années.

Ainsi Dwalin expliqua comment ils avaient pu s'enfuir, comment Thorin les avaient bravement mené jusqu'aux Montagnes Bleues où il avait finalement décidé d'établir son nouveau royaume. Ou du moins, celui qui abriterait son peuple le temps qu'il puisse organiser une expédition pour reconquérir la cité de leurs ancêtres. La cité des Durin.

Tout ceci avait été long : trouver endroit propice au peuple, voyager, construire, organiser cette nouvelle vie … et ainsi deux ans s'étaient écoulés.

Thorin était le seul survivant des Durin. Tous étaient morts. Son frère Frerin. Son grand père. Le mari de sa sœur… Et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas… Son père Thráin avait lui disparu dans la nature et présumé mort et sa sœur Dís… Et bien il ne savait plus vraiment à quelle catégorie la référencer…

Et pour Thorin, ses neveux qu'il avait tant chéris se reposaient eux aussi prématurément aux côtés de Mahal.

- Le nouveau royaume vient seulement de se stabiliser et c'est pourquoi Thorin nous a enfin envoyé prévenir Dáin que certains d'entre nous avaient survécu. La distance était bien trop grande et nous étions tous indispensable pour envoyer quelqu'un sur la route avant il y a peu.

Dwalin omit volontairement de dire que plusieurs nains avaient proposé d'aller chercher de l'aide chez Dáin mais que Thorin et sa fierté légendaire avaient catégoriquement refusé.

Fíli hocha la tête. Il comprenait mais était toujours en colère. À vrai dire la colère était plutôt de la tristesse. Tristesse d'avoir enfin la certitude qu'il ne reverrait jamais ses parents. Instinctivement il chercha la main de Kíli qu'il serra fortement dans la sienne quand il la trouva avec soulagement.

Ils leur restait encore leur oncle.

- Quand repartez vous ?

- Dans une semaine. Thorin a encore besoin de nous et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rester absent trop longtemps.

- Nous repartons avec vous. Le ton de Fíli était déterminé, sans appel.

Dwalin le jugea du regard et se dit que pour ces dix ans il avait déjà fière allure. Et le petit Kíli n'était pas en reste. Son regard chocolat reflétait déjà une certaine intelligence et maturité précoce. Le guerrier ce fit alors la remarque que les fils de Dís avait été arrachés bien trop tôt à leurs innocences.

- Evidemment. Il est l'heure de rentrer parmi les vôtres.

* * *

**Petite info : **

**Le dessin de couverture utilisée (avec l'accord de l'auteur) pour cette fanfiction, ****à été réalisé par _Alythekitten_ que vous pouvez retrouver sur tumblr.**

** Je vous ****conseille vivement d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à ses fanarts parce qu'ils sont géniaux ! **

**(et celles en quête de durincest... graphique! seront servies ! ;) )**


	7. Retrouvailles

**Et voilà les retrouvailles ! En espérant qu'elles soient à la hauteur :) **

_Nerwen : Pour Dis j'ai fait exprès d'en parler un peu mystérieusement pour faire un peu de "suspense" ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D _

* * *

Dáin, bien qu'il ne fût pas entièrement ravi du départ de ses deux jeunes protégés auxquels il avait fini par s'attacher, n'émit cependant pas de contradiction à l'annonce de leur départ.

Après tout, il était plus que grand temps que les deux jeunes frères retrouve ce qui restait de leur famille.

Peut-être qu'au contact de ceux qui avaient un jour été leurs proches, ils accepteraient de se détacher un peu l'un de l'autre. Les deux enfants ensembles étaient très agréables à vivre mais séparés, ils étaient de vrais petits monstres. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'après avoir essayé une fois seulement, Dáin n'avait plus jamais retenté une telle folie.

oOo

Les Collines se souviendraient encore longtemps de ce jour où trois nains avaient finis à l'infirmerie et un groupe entier de poney s'était échappé des écuries.

Quand ce matin là et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée le petit Kíli était arrivé tout seul dans les cuisines pour prendre son petit déjeuné, Dáin avait alors pensé que l'emmener en promenade avec lui dans la cité pendant que Fíli dormait encore serait une bonne occasion pour apprendre au plus jeune à se détacher un peu de son grand frère. Evidemment, le petit brun avait sifflé rageusement et s'était farouchement débattu avant d'exploser en sanglot. Cela avait fortement touché le coeur du seigneur des Collines de Fer mais il avait persisté, persuadé qu'en faisait cela il aiderait le petit prince à devenir moins dépendant du blond.

Loin de son grand frère, le brun avait boudé tout le long, protestant, grognant, suppliant et parfois même pleurant abondamment.

Quand l'aîné s'était réveillé seul et n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son petit frère dans les cuisines où dans le jardin où il aimait jouer avec son arc, il était alors rentré dans une colère noir. Jamais son petit frère ne serait partie trop loin de lui intentionnellement.

Qui avait osé emmener son Kíli loin de lui ?!

Parcourant tout les couloirs à la recherche du brun, Fíli était tombé sur son maitre d'arme qui avait fait l'erreur de lui avouer que Daín avait emporté Kíli dehors avec lui.

Ne perdant alors pas une seconde, le blond avait détalé en direction des écuries, ignorant les appel du maitre d'arme qui entreprit alors de lui courir après pour le rattraper.

Arrivé auprès des poneys, deux gardes et le maitre d'arme étaient sur ses talons, tentant de l'empêcher de partir. Déterminé et furieux, le jeune prince avait alors ouvert toutes les stalles, hurlant et frappant la croupe de chaque poney pour qu'ils s'échappent et ainsi empêchent les trois nains de l'atteindre alors qu'il grimpait sur le poney qui avait transporté son frère et lui dans leur fuite neuf mois plus tôt.

Il était ensuite partit au galop, s'accrochant fermement à la crinière de Murmure et ignorant les trois nains bousculés et blessés au milieu de la fuite de tout ces poneys.

Le jeune prince ne s'était arrêté qu'une fois au milieu de la cité, demandant aux passants s'ils avaient aperçut le seigneur des Collines. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver la trace des nains qu'il cherchait.

Entendant l'agitation dans la rue derrière eux provoquée par le groupe de poney récemment libéré et courant maintenant librement dans la cité, Kíli avait relâché le poignet de Dáin qu'il était entrain de mordre sauvagement et s'était retourné juste à temps pour apercevoir son frère arriver sur le dos de Murmure. Le petit brun s'était alors échappé du groupe de nain qui les avaient accompagné et s'était précipité en direction de Murmure en criant joyeusement le prénom de son grand frère.

Fíli avait fait un effort considérable pour ralentir son poney jusqu'à ce que celui si s'arrête et qu'il puisse aider Kíli à monter derrière lui. Et c'est ainsi que, rigolant joyeusement dès le moment où ils s'étaient aperçut, ils repartirent au galop, insouciants des regards ahuris des passants et de Dáin.

Quand ils revinrent le soir après avoir passé toute la journée dans leur repère secret, leur grand cousin ne réussit pas à se fâcher contre eux. Il avait fait une erreur en tentant de les séparer. Peut-être qu'il avait encore été trop top. Il avait alors fortement espérer pour leur propre bien qu'un jour les deux frères arriveraient à supporter d'être détachés l'un de l'autre.

oOo

Le jour du départ de Fíli et Kíli arriva rapidement et ils furent une nouvelle fois sur la route, mais cette fois ci accompagnés de Dwalin, Walòn le second guerrier et quelques nains que Dáin insista pour envoyer en renfort à Thorin. Sachant que celui ci était trop fier pour accepter cette aide, il adopta l'excuse qu'il fallait une escorte pour les deux précieux héritiers d'Erebor.

Evidemment cela ne plus pas du tout à Fíli qui disait maintenant pouvoir être totalement capable de défendre tout seul, et son petit frère et lui même.

Le voyage dura un mois et bien qu'il se passa relativement dans de bonnes conditions, il parut interminable aux yeux des deux frères, impatient de revoir leur oncle et sa nouvelle citée.

Durant tout le trajet les deux petits princes étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre. Inséparable encore plus si cela était possible qu'ils ne l'avaient été dans les Collines de Fer.

Ils dormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, mangeait côte à côte, épaule contre épaule et chevauchaient même à deux sur Murmure qu'ils avaient tenus à emporter avec eux.

Fíli avait catégoriquement refusé que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne prenne Kíli. Et Dwalin n'avait pas eu le courage de protester quand Kíli avait grogné tel un chat sauvage en s'agrippant fermement à Fíli quand l'idée de les séparer pour chevaucher avait été évoqué.

Dwalin avait été en même temps touché de voir les deux frères si proche mais en même temps attristé.

Deux frères aussi proches soient-ils n'étaient pas censé être à se point répugné à l'idée d'être séparer pour simplement quelques heure de chevauchée dans la journée. Le colosse savait que les deux petits princes avaient toujours été proche l'un de l'autre, mais l'attaque d'Erebor, leur fuite et la perte de leurs proches semblaient avoir crée un lien particulièrement intense et indestructible entre eux.

Dwalin avait d'ailleurs énormément hésité quand à ce qu'il devait dire à propos de Dís.

S'il leur avait dit la vérité et qu'en arrivant à Ered Luin le destin avait décidé de contredire ses paroles… Fíli et Kíli avaient déjà beaucoup trop souffert et ne méritaient pas d'être nourrit de faux espoirs.

Ce matin là, quand Dwalin leur annonça que le relief qui apparaissait de plus en plus devant leurs yeux était les Montagnes Bleues, Kíli se recula sur la selle pour s'enfoncer un peu plus contre Fíli, posa sa tête contre son épaule avant de relever la tête vers son visage pour le regarder avec une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

- Oncle Thorin va être surpris de nous voir, hein Fee ? S'exclama t-il joyeusement et impatient à l'idée de faire une surprise à leur oncle. Il n'en avait que de très vagues souvenirs désormais, mais l'idée de faire une surprise de cet acabit lui plaisait.

- Oui très, répondit Fíli le cœur serré, déposant un baiser sur la tête brune assise devant lui et resserrant instinctivement les bras autour de son corps.

À vrai dire, il appréhendait un peu. Evidemment il était impatient de revoir leur oncle mais il avait peur que le revoir ne lui rappel trop l'absence de leur parents.

La fin du voyage se passa rapidement, les cœurs des deux petits princes tambourinant un peu plus à chaque nouveau pas les rapprochant de Thorin.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après midi et décidant qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre, Dwalin mena directement les deux frères au bureau de leur oncle.

Les petits princes regardaient le nouvel environnement autour d'eux avec de grands yeux, la curiosité les distrayant momentanément de leur anxiété.

Mais quand Dwalin s'arrêta devant une porte pour y toquer, Kíli s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Fíli. Son excitation de la journée faisait maintenant place à une immense appréhension.

Le colosse entra sans vraiment attendre de réponse et c'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent Thorin, dos à la porte, debout devant un gros bureau de bois recouvert de papiers.

- Me voici de retour Thorin, lança Dwalin.

En rentrant il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Fíli tandis qu'un peu apeuré, Kíli se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à son frère en jetant de timides et à la fois curieux coup d'œil à son oncle.

Celui ci, décida-t-il, était bien plus grand et imposant que dans ses souvenirs.

Bien plus impressionnant.

Et quand il entendit sa voix il se dit que celle ci était bien plus grave et quelque part plus intimidante.

- Dwalin mon ami, commença jovialement le roi déchu en posant ses papiers et se retournant, je suis –

Apercevant les deux enfants, la fin de sa phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Son cœur rata un battement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et que sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement.

- Par Mahal, murmura t-il le souffle court. Est-ce vraiment possible…

Ses deux neveux, les fils de sa chère sœur Dìs étaient là. Juste à quelques mètres de lui.

En vie.

Il les avait cru morts et maintenant en paix au côté de leur père.

Mais non. Ils étaient là.

- Fíli, Kíli, souffla t-il n'osant y croire.

Il traversa alors la pièce d'un pas chancelant et tremblant. Arrivé à leur hauteur, ses jambes cédèrent et il tomba à genoux devant eux.

Les deux enfants le regardaient attentivement, pétrifiés et intimidés.

Thorin leva une main tremblante chargée d'émotion et caressa tour à tour leurs joues. Ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre explorant les moindres détails de leurs visages. Les moindres fragments de peau lui confirmant que c'était bien eux. Fíli et Kíli. Ses précieux neveux.

Lui prouvant que ce n'était pas un énième rêve destiné à le torturer.

Ni tenant finalement plus et oubliant toutes craintes, Fíli se jeta brusquement contre le large torse de Thorin, entrainant Kíli avec lui.

Le roi déchu resta bouche bé quelques instants avant de refermer ses grands bras sur les deux petits corps de ses neveux. Leurs corps étaient chauds. Vivants.

Dwalin s'éclipsa alors discrètement de la pièce, manquant ainsi la larme silencieuse qui coula lentement sur la joue de Thorin alors qu'il resserrait étroitement sa prise autour de sa famille.

Thorin était certes l'un des nains les plus fiers à avoir foulé la Terre du Milieu, mais l'émotion que lui avait apporté la retrouvaille de ses neveux le submergea. Il avait toujours aimé profondément les deux fils de sa petite sœur. Ils avaient été presque comme ses propres fils.

Les perdre avait été bien pire encore que de perdre Erebor.

Qu'était une Montagne froide et solitaire, aussi riche soit-elle, face aux rires joyeux et radieux de deux enfants ?

Thorin éloigna doucement ses deux neveux pour observer une nouvelle fois leur visage de plus près.

Tour à tour et ignorant les larmes qui s'échappaient en silence de ses yeux, il traça plus précisément les nouveaux traits de leurs visages avec la pulpe de ses doigts, passa une main délicate dans leur cheveux et finalement, rassasié, il les attira une nouvelle fois contre lui.

Pour ne plus jamais les laisser partir.

Ils avaient changé en deux ans.

Comme d'autre avant lui Thorin remarqua immédiatement une certaine maturité avancée dans l'éclat de leurs yeux. Une maturité qui avait bien trop vite pris le dessus sur l'innocence de l'enfance. Thorin se fit alors la promesse d'essayer au mieux de leur rendre ce qu'ils avaient perdus.

De leur rendre leur enfance arrachée.

_ - Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, _furent les premiers mots que parvint à marmonner Thorin, le nez enfouit dans la chevelure brune et blonde mélangées, inspirant leur odeur, cherchant toujours à se prouver que tout ceci était réel. Je ne laisserais plus rien vous arracher à moi. Mes neveux, mes garçons…

Le roi déchu sentit alors des petits poings se refermer timidement mais étroitement sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux.

Sentir les deux enfants s'accrocher à lui de cette manière réchauffa son cœur devenu de pierre au cours de ces deux dernières années.

Thorin ressentit soudain de légères secousses contre lui et découvrit que le petit Kíli pleurait abondamment le nez enfouit dans ses fourrures. Il n'eut pas le temps d'agir que Fíli se tortillait dans l'étreinte pour venir collecter tendrement son petit frère dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles rassurantes contre son oreille.

Thorin ne distingua pas les mots de Fíli, uniquement destiné à Kíli, mais resserra ses bras autour de lui, enserrant ainsi plus profondément le plus jeune entre eux dans un cocon protecteur et rassurant.

Comment allait-il aborder le sujet de leur mère ?

* * *

**Héhé, désolée vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui en est réellement de Dis… ;p**

**Je me rend compte que pour l'instant j'ai beaucoup fait souffrir Fili et Kili (et ce n'est pas tout à fait fini :/) mais c'est important qu'il en soit ainsi pour le déroulement de la suite qui sera elle un peu plus joyeuse :)**

**Bis ! :)**


End file.
